Thor put the Laptop DOWN!
by Dr.Crane's Sparrow
Summary: When our Avengers open their own chat room what silliness will come from them! Rated T to be safe
1. IM names

_I remember one of the first Fanfic stories I had read involved a Twilight chatline I had even wrote one of my own that had a hit phrase Emmet Jasper Bella TIME! a rip off of peanut butter jelly time, Any ways I had seen a few funny texts from 'Thor' and I thought of how funny it would be if he owned a computer and soo it begins. If you want to review and add a char that is involved with the avengers that you think would be a funny add on please. This is for pure entertainment ONLY!_**  
**

**I-Am-Iron-Man - **Tony Stark

**Captain ****- **Captain America

**Doctor - **Bruce Banner

**Thunder-God -** Thor

**Black-Widow -** Natasha Romanoff

**Arrowz-Rox - **Clint Barton

**God-of-Humanz - **Loki

**I-Am-Fury - **Nick Fury

**132Pepper231 -**Pepper

**Jane_Foster - **Jane Foster


	2. Thor uses the smiley face

**I-Am-Iron-Man - **Tony Stark

**Captain ****- **Captain America

**Doctor - **Bruce Banner

**Thunder-God -** Thor

**Black-Widow -** Natasha Romanoff

**Arrowz-Rox - **Clint Barton

**God-of-Humanz - **Loki

**I-Am-Fury - **Nick Fury

**132Pepper231 -**Pepper

**Jane_Foster - **Jane Foster

1. Thor uses the smiley face :)

**I-Am-Iron-Man/Has logged in**

******Thunder-God/Has logged in**

**********Doctor/Has logged in**

**************Arrowz-Rox/Has logged in**

Thunder-God: MAN OF IRON WHAT IS THIS!

I-Am-Iron-Man: This, dear Thor, is a chat room. Commonly used to keep in touch with others.

Thunder-God: I FIND THIS AMUSING!

Doctor: Thor press the Caps Lock button.

Thunder-God: CAN NOT GREEN MAN, IT IS BROKEN!  
Arrowz-Rox: So Tony what was the point of calling us here.

I-Am-Iron-Man: To watch Thor with his first computer :D

Thunder-God: WHAT IS THAT SIGN YOU MAKE AT THE END OF COMPUTER, MAN OF IRON!

Doctor: Well If this is all then good evening gentlemen..

**Doctor/Has logged out**

****Arrowz-Rox: That is called a smiley face, Thor.

Thunder-God: HOW DO I MAKE THIS SIGN HAWKMAN!

I-Am-Iron-Man: Press the ; and the shift button together then the 0 and the shift button together. Simple, right?

Thunder-God: ;0;0;0;0:0;0;);0:)

Thunder-God: MAN OF IRON I HAVE SMILED, WATCH ME SMILE AGAIN :) WHY DOES MY SMILE NOT LOOK LIKE YOURS!

Arrowz-Rox: press the D button Thor.. Hey Tony I have to go...

Thunder-God: :D! HAWKMAN I HAVE SMILED OF THE JOY I AM HAVING AT TALKING WITH YOU!

Arrowz-Rox: Fuuuuu..

I-Am-Iron-Man: ahahahahaha! Your stuck here!

Thunder-God: MAN OF IRON LET ME SMILE FOR YOU AS WELL! :D:D:D:D:D :):):):):)

Thunder-God: LOOK I SMILE THE OTHER WAY (:(:(:(:(:(:(:

I-Am-Iron-Man: Dmn..

Arrowz-Rox: What have we done...-_-

Thunder-God: :):):):)(:(:(:(:D:D:D:D:D(:(:(:):):)

**Captain****/Has logged in**

****Captain: Hey what are you all...

Thunder-God: :):):):)(:(:(:(::):):):)(:(:(:(::):):):)(:(:(: :D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Captain****/Has logged out**

****Thunder-God: WHERE DID CAPTAIN GO!

I-Am-Iron-Man: How about I go and find him, k?

**I-Am-Iron-Man/Has logged out**

****Arrowz-Rox: Ba***rd...

Thunder-God: I AM ENJOYING THIS CONVERSATION VERY MUCH SO, HOW ABOUT YOU HAWKMAN!

**Arrowz-Rox/Has logged out**

****Thunder-God: NOW I MAKE A SAD FACE, :(


	3. Tony is a little Tipsy

**I-Am-Iron-Man - **Tony Stark

**Captain ****- **Captain America

**Doctor - **Bruce Banner

**Thunder-God -** Thor

**Black-Widow -** Natasha Romanoff

**Arrowz-Rox - **Clint Barton

**God-of-Humanz - **Loki

**I-Am-Fury - **Nick Fury

**132Pepper231 -**Pepper

**Jane_Foster - **Jane Foster

2. Tony is a little tipsy

**I-Am-Iron-Man/Has logged in**

**132Pepper231/Has logged in**

**Thunder-God/Has logged in**

**Jane_Foster/Has logged in**

Thunder-God: WATCH ME SMILE FOR YOU JANE :)

Jane_Foster: Oh how nice Thor, who taught you to do that?

I-Am-Iron-Man: I DID NOTHING!

132Pepper231: Tony...

I-Am-Iron-Man: Uhoh..

Thunder-God: PEPPER WHY ARE YOU NOT IN AWE AT MY POWER!

132Pepper231: Tony why is there oil and lug nuts all OVER THE LIVING ROOM!

I-Am-Iron-Man: If I told you it was not me would you believe me?

132Pepper231: No..

I-Am-Iron-Man: Well I didn't per say.

132Pepper231: TONY!

Thunder-God: MAN OF IRON IS IN TROUBLE THIS IS AMUSING :D SEE

Jane_Foster: Thor I think we need to leave them alone for a moment..

Thunder-God: BUT I AM HAPPY

Jane_Foster: Fine but I am leaving..

**Jane_Foster/Has logged out**

**Thunder-God/Has logged out**

132Pepper231: The hell Tony?

I-Am-Iron-Man: I did NOT set that alarm off.

132Pepper231: I smell smoke...

I-AM-Iron-Man: I am working on a robotic dog..

132Pepper231: I'm coming down there.

I-Am-Iron-Man: Nononono, everythings fine..

132Pepper231: What WAS THAT!

I-Am-Iron-Man: Did the ground shake?

132Pepper231: YES IT DID!

I-Am-Iron-Man: I'm not going to lie. I am so wasted and I think I blew up the lab. My hair is also on fire...

**132Pepper231/Has ****disconnected**

I-Am-Iron-Man: Pepper where.. oh here you are.. Hi.. oh

**I-Am-Iron-Man/Has logged out**

**Chat room is currently empty**


	4. Doctor Goes Super

**I-Am-Iron-Man - **Tony Stark

**Captain ****- **Captain America

**Doctor - **Bruce Banner

**Thunder-God -** Thor

**Black-Widow -** Natasha Romanoff

**Arrowz-Rox - **Clint Barton

**God-of-Humanz - **Loki

**I-Am-Fury - **Nick Fury

**132Pepper231 -**Pepper

**Jane_Foster - **Jane Foster

3. Doctor Gone Super

**Doctor/Has logged in**

**I-Am-Iron-Man/Has logged in**

**Arrowz-Rox/Has logged in**

**Black-Widow/Has logged in**

Black-Widow: What is the point of this? We have S.H.I.E.L.D communications.

Arrowz-Rox: Its just for fun, so relax and have fun!

Black-Widow: I Do NOT have fun.

I-Am-Iron-Man: Hey come on, do you need a little liquid courage ;D

Doctor: Last I checked Pepper took away your liquid courage after the lab incident.

I-Am-Iron-Man: I hate you.. -_-

Black-Widow: Well I find this boring so I am going to go.

Doctor: Come on Natasha! Have fun with us :)

Black-Widow: Well bye Hawk Eye, and Hulk you might wanna get a makeover, B***H!

**Black-Widow/Has logged out**

I-Am-Iron-Man: Ooohhh Burn!

Doctor: What did she say?/..k

Arrowz-Rox: I think she called you a B***h

I-Am-Iron-Man: ooohhh burn!

Doctor: WHAT!njhgf

Arrowz-Rox: And she called you ugly.. YOU UGLY! YOU SUPER UGLY!

I-Am-Iron-Man: Ohhh SUPER BURN!

Doctor: dffadjfhkuhljblfeuhhhhfd HAWK EYE!

Arrowz-Rox: What was that Bruce? I didn't quite catch that..

I-Am-Iron-Man: Heya Doc. you seem a bit mad. A lil bit.

**Doctor/Has disconnected **

I-Am-Iron-Man: I suggest you run Hawk Eye he is going to come after you first.

Arrowz-Rox: It was totally worth it.

I-Am-Iron-Man: Agreed.

Arrowz-Rox: You may wanna suit up.. and come over here.. and HELP ME!

**Arrowz-Rox is being chased my a giant green monster and his computer's tower is being used as a weapon**

I-Am-Iron-Man: Oh shh...

**I-Am-Iron-Man is being used as a giant metal weapon to attack Hawk Eye with.**

**Please Stand By**

**_Major thanks to Arrows the Wolf for pointing out my computer screwed up my chapters TY TO YOU!_  
**


	5. Black Widow's Blue Screen

**I-Am-Iron-Man - **Tony Stark

**Captain ****- **Captain America

**Doctor - **Bruce Banner

**Thunder-God -** Thor

**Black-Widow -** Natasha Romanoff

**Arrowz-Rox - **Clint Barton

**God-of-Humanz - **Loki

**I-Am-Fury - **Nick Fury

**132Pepper231 -**Pepper

**Jane_Foster - **Jane Foster

4. Black Widow's Blue Window

**Doctor/Has logged in**

**I-Am-Iron-Man/Has logged in**

**Arrowz-Rox/Has logged in**

**132Pepper231/Has logged in**

Doctor: So the hospital em...

I-Am-Iron-Man: Yeah, stitches.. ON MY FACE!

Arrowz-Rox: It's okay I don't need my right arm anyway. I'll be in a cast for a month.

132Pepper231: Now Tony, you deserved it.

I-Am-Iron-Man: ON. MY. FACE!

Arrowz-Rox: BROKE MY ARROW ARM!

Doctor: Pissed me the f**k OFF!

132Pepper231: BLEW UP THE LAB! Now I think we are all yelled out huh Tony.

I-Am-Iron-Man: *grumbles*

132Pepper231: What was that Tony!

I-Am-Iron-Man: YOU'RE THE BEST PEPPER XOXOXO!

**I-Am-Iron-Man/Has logged off**

132Pepper231: I am going to go after him guys..

**132Pepper231/Has logged off**

Doctor: So. Hows it going?

Arrowz-Rox: Arm.. broken.. can't use my bow.. for a month...

Doctor: You kinda deserved it. I waiting for Black Widow to show up. I promise it will get better.

Arrowz-Rox: Promise I wont get into trouble.

Doctor: Of course..not.

Arrowz-Rox: Will it be worth it?

Doctor: Of course, for me.

**Black-Widow/Has logged on**

Black-Widow: Hello Boys! Heard you got beat on Hawk Eye.

Arrowz-Rox: Arm broken...

Doctor: Yes well they both got what they deserved.

Black-Widow: At least they wont bother you again huh.

Arrowz-Rox: When?

Black-Widow: When what?

Doctor: Now..

Black-Widow: Whats going on with my computhgdksafeafds, ahh there are error messafhdasfklihk, blue scredjsahfkdjsah.

Doctor: PAY BACK B***H!

**Black-Widow/Has been disconnected**

Arrowz-Rox: How was that worth it.

Doctor: Well I am having a riot!

Arrowz-Rox: F**k there is a knock at my door, I swear Bruce.

Doctor: Ahahaha your alone for this one bro.

**Doctor/Has logged off**

**Arrowz-Rox/Has been ripped away from the computer for the moment, please stand by**


	6. MINI WAR!

**I-Am-Iron-Man - **Tony Stark

**Captain ****- **Captain America

**Doctor - **Bruce Banner

**Thunder-God -** Thor

**Black-Widow -** Natasha Romanoff

**Arrowz-Rox - **Clint Barton

**God-of-Humanz - **Loki

**I-Am-Fury - **Nick Fury

**132Pepper231 -**Pepper

**Jane_Foster - **Jane Foster

5. Mini Hammers and Arrows

**Dear random reviewer "WiseGuy" I must point out that I do plan on using Loki soon but my ideas for this fanfic are set in stone in tell the tenth conversation. I hope to gain ideas soon so these nice followers do not have to wait. I try and post at least one chapter a day and now I may say Yes Loki is going to jump in soon but for now just enjoy the chats as they come. Thank you for reviewing and your concern:) Now onto the hopefully funny chat.**

**Captain/Has logged in**

**I-Am-Iron-Man/Has logged in**

**Arrowz-Rox/Has logged in**

**Thunder-God/Has logged in**

**Doctor/Has logged in**

I-Am-Iron-Man: So she took your computer and threw it from a window?

Arrowz-Rox: I am currently using an old dinosaur from my closet.

Doctor: PRICELESS!

Thunder-God: I TOO FIND YOUR BAD LUCK AMUSING HAWKMAN! :)

Captain: Well you did deserve it.

I-Am-Iron-Man: Well if it isn't Mr. Duck out of chat when Thor learns to smile. IT WAS HIS FIRST SMILE *sobs*

Captain: ...

Thunder-God: I HAVE ALSO FOUND OUT TO MAKE A MAN, WATCH MY MAGIC, (-_-)-H SEE HIS HAMMER! I CALL HIM MINI THOR!

Arrowz-Rox: (-_-)D -(x_x)-H Mini Hawk Eye shoots Mini Thor with a Mini arrow!

I-Am-Iron-Man: (o-o)u Mini Iron Man drinks a Mini scotch

**132Pepper231/Has logged in**

132Pepper231: (-_-)u (x-x) Mini Pepper beats mini Iron Man and takes his drink

**132Pepper231/Has logged out**

I-Am-Iron-Man: How does she always know?

Thunder-God: (-_-)-H ~~~ V(X_X)V MINI THOR HITS HAWK MAN WITH LIGHTNING!

Doctor: (-_-) Mini Hulk challenges the victor Thor in a Mini battle!

Arrowz-Rox: That's not fair I shot him with an arrow!

I-Am-Iron-Man: You hit a GOD with an ARROW, yeah you should win.

Arrowz-Rox: Shut up.

Thunder-God: (-_-)-H (O_O) MINI THOR HITS BIG GREEN MAN WITH HIS HAMMER WITH FULL STRENGTH.

Doctor: (O_O)^ (X_x)-H Mini Hulk slaps Mini Thor upside the head and back to Mini Asgard.

Thunder-God: I HUMBLY ACCEPT DEFEAT YOU CLEARLY WON!

I-Am-Iron-Man: (0-0) Mini Iron Man wins because he is a f*****g mini boss.

Captain: (-_-)D (x_x) 0-0 Mini Captain America slaps the s**t out of mini Iron Man with his mini shield as his mini sunglasses fall onto the mini floor.

Arrowz-Rox: ^Win!

I-Am-Iron-Man: Shut up... It was not FAIR!

Thunder-God: CAPTAIN YOU HAVE MADE ME SMILE IN GREAT JOY :D I FIND YOUR ATTACK MOST AMUSING!

Captain: Thank You Thor! :) I deem this mini war over!

Doctor: (-_-)(crown) (-_-)D Mini Hulk grants Mini Captain a mini crown for his mini victory.

I-Am-Iron-Man: YOU ARE SUCH A SORE WINNER!

**I-Am-Iron-Man/Has disconnected the server please stand by.**


	7. Obvious Chat Names

**I-Am-Iron-Man - **Tony Stark

**Captain ****- **Captain America

**Doctor - **Bruce Banner

**Thunder-God -** Thor

**Black-Widow -** Natasha Romanoff

**Arrowz-Rox - **Clint Barton

**God-of-Humanz - **Loki

**I-Am-Fury - **Nick Fury

**132Pepper231 -**Pepper

**Jane_Foster - **Jane Foster

6. Obvious Chat Names

**Let me take a moment to say thank you to all my reviewers FlyingMachine1, Raychaell Dionzeros, bottomofthemeniscus, XxArtificializedxX , hearts a heavy burden x, AlexandraGrande, fluffybunny39, Arrows the Wolf, Guest WiseGuy, and worg98. ****Arrows the Wolf Use what ever you would like! seriously this is for fun, if you don't mind I do ask that you send me a link to whatever you use it for please. I am an extremely curious person! Now onto the fun!**  


**God-of-Humanz/Has logged in**

**Thunder-God/Has logged in**

**Jane_Foster/Has logged in**

Jane_Foster: Who is God Of Humanz?

Thunder-God: I HAVE NO IDEA JANE, GOD OF HUMANZ PLEASE IDENTIFY YOURSELF!

God-of-Humanz: Uhh, I am just a janitor! Yep a friendly janitor who has gained access into your lovely chat room.

**I-Am-Iron-Man/Has logged in**

Jane_Foster: Whats your name "janitor"?

I-Am-Iron-Man: Oh HEY look it's Loki! Sup bra!

God-of-Humanz: I am not this person you speak of sir, I assure you.

I-Am-Iron-Man: Whats with the username, it gives you away in seconds.

Jane_Foster: Wow I feel stupid.

Thunder-God: BROTHER HOW ARE YOU!

God-of-Humanz: I am not this Loki person!

I-Am-Iron-Man: Sure ;). Hey um bro do you think you could sneak a scotch over here.

Jane_Foster: I thought Pepper has cut you off.

I-Am-Iron-Man: I am 90% scotch and I need it to live like you need water.

Thunder-God: OH DEAR TONY I SHALL BRING YOU SOME IN HOPE YOU WILL NOT DIE!

Jane_Foster: He was joking Thor. Pepper wont let him have any scotch in tell he re builds the lab.

I-Am-Iron-Man: I WILL FIND A WAY!

God-of-Humanz: Sooo... anything secret going on here?

**I-Am-Fury/Has logged in**

I-Am-Fury: Avengers, we need to assemble! There are rumors of strange activity at the near by computer cafe!

I-Am-Iron-Man: God D... WHO GAVE FURY THE PASSCODE!

God-of-Humanz: Tonyisawesome is not that good of a password.

I-Am-Fury: Loki? What the hell man?

God-of-Humanz: I have no idea why you keep calling me Loki? Who is that handsome beast?

Thunder-God: BROTHER ARE YOU AT A NEARBY COMPUTER CAFE!

Jane_Foster: Yeah he is a couple seats down from me wearing a crappy disguise.

**Captain/Has logged in**

**Doctor/Has logged in**

**Black-Widow/Has logged in**

**Arrowz-Rox/Has logged in**

Captain: Tony messaged me that you were on chat Loki whats up man!

Arrowz-Rox: Long time no see!

Doctor: Still got that army, lol

Black-Widow: Hi...

God-of-Humanz: I AM NOT LOKI!

Arrowz-Rox: Bro your name is God of Humanz. Who else would use that name and know that the avengers had their own chat.

Thunder-God: I MAY HAVE TOLD MY BROTHER!

Jane_Foster: It is okay Thor.

Thunder-God: I AM A BAD PERSON AREN'T I BROTHER!

God-of-Humanz: Yes you are.. oh s**t!

**God-of-Humanz/Has logged out**

Doctor: I bet all of you that I can still beat any army he has...

I-Am-Fury: GUYS!

**I-Am-Fury/Has kicked every person from chat, please stand by.**


	8. Squash the Spider

**I-Am-Iron-Man - **Tony Stark

**Captain ****- **Captain America

**Doctor - **Bruce Banner

**Thunder-God -** Thor

**Black-Widow -** Natasha Romanoff

**Arrowz-Rox - **Clint Barton

**God-of-Humanz - **Loki

**I-Am-Fury - **Nick Fury

**132Pepper231 -**Pepper

**Jane_Foster - **Jane Foster

7. Squash the Spider

**I understand Batman is part of the DC comics and not in Marvel at all but I thought it would make this hilarious so enjoy! A spoiler from TDKR**

**Batman/Has logged in**

**Thunder-God/Has logged in**

**Doctor/Has logged in**

**Captain/Has Logged in**

**I-Am-Iron-Man/Has logged in**

I-Am-Iron-Man: Hey BATS whats going on man?

Batman: The streets of Gotham are as dark as my soul!

Captain: You always make me smile!

Thunder-God: HOW IS THAT MAN WHO MAKES THE DEADLY JOKES!

Batman: Last time I have seen him I left him, wait for it, hanging! Get it!

Thunder-God: I UNDERSTAND IT CAN BE USED AS IN BOTH LEAVING ONE UP FOR THE HIGH FIVE OR HANGING FROM A ROPE AS YOU HAVE DONE!

I-Am-Iron-Man: Oh Bats always with the crappy jokes.

Doctor: It's good to see yeah man!

**Unknown/Has joined chat**

Batman: Just saved Gotham and I feel good.

I-Am-Iron-Man: Up for a little partying man?

Unknown: Can I join you guys?

Batman: No

I-Am-Iron-Man: No

Batman: Last time we let you join you webbed at the girl across the bar..

I-Am-Iron-Man: I am no longer welcomed in Paris because of you...

Thunder-God: WHO IS THIS UNKNOWN MAN!

Doctor: A kid named Spider Man. His little temper is worse then mine.

Captain: Last time I met him he kept saying "With great power comes great responsibility" then threw a taxi into a wall.

Thunder-God: HONORABLE QUOTE!

Doctor: He uses that quote to cover up his p***y like actions!

Batman: Anyway, yeah how about we hit up New York?

Unknown: I LIVE HERE! :))

I-Am-Iron-Man: F**K, Bats how about Vegas!

Unknown: I can get there fast!

Batman: Banner if you please.

Doctor: Been dying too...

**Unknown/Has been permittaley banned for being a p***y with nothing powers.**

I-Am-Iron-Man: TO VEGAS!

Thunder-God: I AGREE MAN OF IRON! :D

**What do you guys think of me making a short story on their trip to Vegas?**

** Please visit my profile to vote.**

**Polls are now open :)**


	9. A Night On the Strip

**I would like this moment to thank Amahlia for her ideas! And to the Guest reviewer thank you for your idea as well. Me and my co writers (Worg98 and sister who doesn't have a fanfic.) will think it over and most likely use it later. ONCE AGAIN THIS IS FOR PURE SILLYNESS. Nothing is supposed to be seriouse and sometimes it is not supposed to make much sense, as long as you smile or laugh I have done my job. My co-writer Worg98 has pointed out that these characters seem like reckless teenage boys. And they are SUPPOSED to. THIS CHAPTER IS FOR THOSE WHO ARE MATURE AND COMFORTABLE WITH SITUATIONS INVOLVING ALCOHOL! I DO NOT CONDONE THE USE OF ALCOHOL, AND IN THIS SITUATION IT IS BEING USED FOR A STORY HUMOR LINE. IF YOU DO DRINK PLEASE DRINK RESPONSABLY!**

_A Night On The Strip_**  
**

Tony grinned as he straightened his suit looking over to Bruce who looked as handsome and rich as he did. Looking back Tony reached for Pepper from inside the limo while Bruce had two models on either arm. Thor and Loki walked out arm and arm already tipsy and Clint emerged from the limo last slamming the door,"Brother look at all the LIGHTS!" Thor growled out. Tony raised a perfect eyebrow at Thor then to Bruce who held up his hands, "You invited your gang Tony not me." Loki just smiled and hummed a song as the two Gods stumbled into the hotel,"I think that answers the question how much it takes to get a God drunk." Clint chuckled as Pepper shot him a look, "Okay you guys me and the girls here are going to our room and getting some rest. It was a long drive." She shot a look to the two singing Gods that were slowly making their way to the elevators, "Any ways. Tony I give you alcohol leave and Bruce, just make sure he is okay." Pepper turned and the two models followed after. Tony grinned wildly, "Didja hear that? I'm free!" Clint narrowed his eyes and gave a cough, "To the clubs?" Bruce smiled, "Lets hit 'em!"

_*Party Rock begins to play at this mini montage* _

Bruce smiled and howled out into the night standing from the sun roof on the limo holding a bottle in his hand. Tony laughed as he downed his own scotch and held it out for Bruce to pour into. Clint sat back drinking from a clear glass, "Wanna gamble?" Tony screamed out from the roaring wind. Clint pulled his pockets inside out, "No denero friend!" and Bruce grinned sitting back inside the limo,"I gotcha!" Tony tapped on the glass seperating them from the limo driver,"To the Lucky7." minutes later a black sleek limo with three drunken men slipped in front of the Lucky7 Casino. Bruce and Clint ran off to the card tables while Tony stumbled over to the bar.

Moments later a slim hand gripped his shoulder, "Heya Tony." Slipping off his stool in surprise Tony looked up at Peter Parker smiling from above him. Groaning drunkly Tony tried to escape Parker while only succeding into leeding him to Bruce and Clint, "Look who I found." grumbled Tony pointing to Parker. Bruce turned up his nose and looked at his hand. Clint waved in a friendly manner, "Good to know someone likes me." Parker mumbled, "Not you Peter, them." Parker and Tony turned to see Loki and Thor giggling like school girls and stumbling over to the others. Loki smashed head first into the table,"BROTHER!" Thor scooped Loki into his arms quickly assesing any damage," I am fine you bumbling idiot." Loki slurred before looking at Parker, "I thought we wernt allowed to hire girls." Bruce and Clint laughed in tell tears came out of their eyes as real ones formed in the corner of Peter's. Tony sighed and pinched his nose, "Mk kid lets get a stiff one okay? Only 'cuz all this sadness is killing my buzz."

Parker nearly skipped behind Tony with a smile, "Someone's getting lucky." mumbled Loki. "BROTHER LOOK!" Loki turned to see Thor hanging from a chandelear with his shirt off. Some girls whistled at the show and a few scoffed. He laughed as the other heros cheered him on. Tony was patting the back of a pink faced Peter who raised an empty glass and coughed. The night flashed by with drinks broken walls and webs. A fun that went back into the hotel room and lasted into the early hours of the morning.

_*A flash of bright light fills a trashed room with four bodies lying strewn across the room*_

Thor opens his eye and looks to the ground before letting out a tiny girl like yelp from the back of his throat. Loki is startled awake looking at the light pouring into the window and rubs his eyes in pain. Tony sits up half robot and half trashed billionaire. Bruce woke up to see Thor lying on top of a groaning fan, "LOOK at me I am hungover!" he laughed at his double joke before the tremors caused the fan to drop letting a rolling Bruce barely escape with his life. Tony got up crushing cans with his metal feet and rubbing his exposed belly, "Okay guys I only have one question." All eyes landed on Tony as he leaned on a damaged door frame, "Where is Clint?" Thor slapped a palm on his face and Loki crinkled his eyebrows Bruce groaned and rubbed his eyes, "Natasha is going to KILL US!"

**SPIDERMAN LOVERS READ BEFORE BASHING! I am a HUGE spiderman fan but I also love Ifunny and HowItSouldHaveEnded on youtube(look 'em up they are great) In one of their episodes superman batman and ironman are all talking in a cafe and hanging out. In each one something happens in which they all bash spiderman in good humor and in one he starts to whine to them. So in conclusion I do it out of fun and honestly though I love the OLD spider man, I do enjoy bashing him as well. For all my fellow nerds he is the internet explorer of all the browsers.**


	10. A Drunken Bet

**I-Am-Iron-Man - **Tony Stark

**Captain ****- **Captain America

**Doctor - **Bruce Banner

**Thunder-God -** Thor

**Black-Widow -** Natasha Romanoff

**Arrowz-Rox - **Clint Barton

**God-of-Humanz - **Loki

**I-Am-Fury - **Nick Fury

**132Pepper231 -**Pepper

**Jane_Foster - **Jane Foster

**Unknown-** Spiderman/Peter Parker

_**DC Characters**_

**Batman-** Bruce Wayne

8. A Drunken Bet

**Batman/Has logged in**

**Thunder-God/Has logged in**

**Jane_Foster/Has logged in**

**132Pepper321/Has Logged in**

**I-Am-Iron-Man/Has logged in**

**God-of-Humanz/Has logged in**

Batman: Ohh we are so screwed.

I-Am-Iron-Man: We've looked everywhere and cannot find Clint.

132Pepper231: You guys are super heros and you cannot find one person.

Jane_Foster: Have you guys forgotten about Peter?

I-Am-Iron-Man: No one really cares Jane.

Thunder-God: I CARE IF SHE DOES!

I-Am-Iron-Man: That makes two people.

132Pepper231: I know I shouldn't have let you off the hook Tony.

Batman: I will never get into trouble.

I-Am-Iron-Man: Oh don't ask..

Jane_Foster: Why?

I-Am-Iron-Man: that...

Batman: BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!

I-Am-Iron-Man: Who is chased by an overly obsessed clown!

Batman: I don't understand.

God-of-Humanz: As an experienced Villian I must tell you in a very Earth like way.. He wasnts your nuts bra.

Thunder-God: BROTHER YOU MAKE TEARS COME TO MY EYE IN LAUGHTER.

I-Am-Iron-Man: No one could ever say it better Loki!

**Black-Widow/Has logged on**

I-Am-Iron-Man: SCATTER!

**I-Am-Iron-Man/Has logged off**

**Batman/Has logged off**

**God-of-Humanz/Has logged off**

**Thunder-God/Has logged off**

Black-Widow: What in the world.

Jane_Foster: They lost Clint.

132Pepper231: They have gone through Las Vegus few times over looking for him.

Black-Widow: That's funny he is here playing cards with Peter Parker.

Jane_Foster: Should We tell them?

Black-Widow: No let them sweat over it for a while longer.

132Pepper231: Why are they there?

Black-Widow: Something about a drunk dare to carry Clint back to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ without touching the ground. I found them in a web together outside the door passed out.

Jane_Foster: I have to go Thor is at the door.

**Jane_Foster/Has logged off**

132Pepper231: Oh Tony so deserved this. When we get beck you should hide Clint and pretend to get mad.

Black-Widow: I love the way you think Pepper, you're alright.

**132Pepper231/Has logged out**

**Black-Widow/Has logged out**

**Chat room is empty please stand by**


	11. Umm Yeah

**I-Am-Iron-Man - **Tony Stark

**Captain ****- **Captain America

**Doctor - **Bruce Banner

**Thunder-God -** Thor

**Black-Widow -** Natasha Romanoff

**Arrowz-Rox - **Clint Barton

**God-of-Humanz - **Loki

**I-Am-Fury - **Nick Fury

**132Pepper231 -**Pepper

**Jane_Foster - **Jane Foster

**Unknown-** Spiderman/Peter Parker

_**DC Characters**_

**Batman-** Bruce Wayne

9. Umm haha?

**New ideas are welcome PM or Review them if you want.**

**Batman/Has logged in**

**Thunder-God/Has logged in**

**I-Am-Iron-Man/Has logged in**

**Doctor/Has logged in**

Doctor: So you guys lost Clint.. in Las Vegas?

I-Am-Iron-Man: Nooo where did you hear that?

Doctor: From Black Widow saying she was going to kill you all.

Thunder-God: IT IS TRUE GREEN MAN WE ARE DEAD MEN! :_(

I-Am-Iron-Man: Ohh look Thor has learned to cry.

Batman: I will never die, for I am a symbol!

Doctor: Yeah she also said she was going to ah lets see here "Destroy that Marvel freak of nature Bat looking MotherF***er."

I-Am-Iron-Man: You wrote all of this down?

Doctor: Yeah.

Thunder-God: WHAT DID SHE SAY ABOUT ME GREEN MAN?

Doctor: Not good its about your hammer going places it shouldn't.

I-Am-Iron-Man: I shall escape using my suit :)

Doctor: She placed a tracking device in each one.

I-Am-Iron-Man: ...

Batman: Umm Im out of ideas.

I-Am-Iron-Man: Yeah me too..

Doctor: You wanna write a short story about Natasha killing you once you guys get home?

Thunder-God: NAH THIS IS A CHAT STORY THE LAST ONE WAS FOR FUN!

Batman: Well I'm done making a fool of myself.

I-Am-Iron-Man: Peace out READERS!


	12. WE'RE BAAACK!

**I-Am-Iron-Man - **Tony Stark

**Captain ****- **Captain America

**Doctor - **Bruce Banner

**Thunder-God -** Thor

**Black-Widow -** Natasha Romanoff

**Arrowz-Rox - **Clint Barton

**God-of-Humanz - **Loki

**I-Am-Fury - **Nick Fury

**132Pepper231 -**Pepper

**Jane_Foster - **Jane Foster

**Unknown-** Spiderman/Peter Parker

_**DC Characters**_

**Batman-** Bruce Wayne

10. We ARE BACCKKK!

**Thunder-God/Has logged in**

**I-Am-Iron-Man/Has logged in**

**Batman/Has logged in**

**Unknown/Has logged in**

**Doctor/Has logged in**

**Arrowz-Rox/Has logged in**

**God-of-Humanz/Has logged in**

I-Am-Iron-Man: It is good to be back!

Doctor: I know it has been a looong time.

Arrowz-Rox: I am glad to be back and NOT missing!

Unknown: So glad about what we did in Vegas!

I-Am-Iron-Man: DON'T YOU DARE!

Unknown: What?

God-of-Humanz: What happens in Vegas stays there Peter.

Thunder-God: EVEN I KNEW THAT PUNY GIRL MAN SPIDER!

Batman: He called you a man how funny.

Unknown: s'not.

Doctor: Well the joke means..

Unknown: I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!

I-Am-Iron-Man: SPIDEY IS BUTT HURT SPIDEY IS BUTT HURT!

Thunder-God: DEAR SPIDER GIRL MAN I AM SORRY FOR YOUR CURRENT SITUATION! I FEEL FOR YOU!

God-of-Humanz: Dear God Thor just shut up...

Arrowz-Rox: I thought we had gotten over this little hiccup in your godly relationship?

Thunder-God: LOVE ME LOKI! LOVE ME!

God-of-Humanz: I swear you were dropped on your head.

Thunder-God: I WILL MAKE YOU LOVE ME!

**Thunder-God/Has logged out**

God-of-Humanz: Oh no.. Oh.. He... Oh...Lightning.. Oh...No.. LOVEME!NOHELPFNAIUHWUH~

**God-of-Humanz/Has disconnected**

Arrowz-Rox: Man I wish I could watch that "HUGAWAR"

I-Am-Iron-Man: Man you are a riot.. woo...

Batman: Welp the Bat signal is up might as well go around.. as Batman.. you know.. cuz I'm...

Doctor: SHUT UP! Seriously that is soo annoying that . Because I'm Batman s**t going down.

Batman: BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!

Doctor: I FUCKING SWEAR BRUCE! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!

Unknown: Hello?

Batman: YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE BATMAN!

I-Am-Iron-Man: I am just going to uhhh...

**I-Am-Iron-Man/Has logged out**

Unknown: I'm Spiderman?

Doctor: NO ONE CAREHHDHSJJA!

Batman: Yep I'm outta here...

**Batman/Has logged out because he is Batman**

Doctor: BRUCFSHAKUEWHIUH!

**Doctor/Has logged out... and is hunting Batman**

Unknown: Anyone?

**Chat room is empty please stand by**

Unknown: ARE YOU SERIOUSE!


	13. Peter is Spidey-liciouse

**I-Am-Iron-Man - **Tony Stark

**Captain ****- **Captain America

**Doctor - **Bruce Banner

**Thunder-God -** Thor

**Black-Widow -** Natasha Romanoff

**Arrowz-Rox - **Clint Barton

**God-of-Humanz - **Loki

**I-Am-Fury - **Nick Fury

**132Pepper231 -**Pepper

**Jane_Foster - **Jane Foster

**Peter953-** Spiderman/Peter Parker

11. Peter is Spidey-liciouse

**Thunder-God/Has logged in**

**I-Am-Iron-Man/Has logged in**

**Peter953/Has logged in**

**Black-Widow/Has logged in**

**Arrowz-Rox/Has logged in**

**132Pepper231/Has logged in**

**Jane_Foster/Has logged in**

Black-Widow: So Peter I hear your a big hit in the big apple now adays ;)

132Pepper231: I know I saw Spiderman on the news the other night, HOT Parker!

I-Am-Iron-Man: Yeah bro what happened?

Peter953: Just a little luck hit my street finally. Hopefully Mary Jane sees me now.

Jane_Foster: I can be a Jane (;

Black-Widow: BACK OFF Foster.

132Pepper231: I could say the same to you NATASHA you are almost gushing.

Peter953: Ladies Ladies there is only one woman for me.

Thunder-God: JANE, WHY ARE YOU STATING YOU CAN BE JANE WHEN YOU ARE JANE, JANE!

Arrowz-Rox: She is not so subtly flirting with Parker. Like Natasha.

Black-Widow: Can it Clint.

Jane_Foster: Seriously Clint you are annoying.

Thunder-God: JANE IS THIS TRUE!

Jane_Foster: ... Um well you see.

Peter953: I'M HOT AS F**K RIGHT NOW!

Jane_Foster: Yeah...

Thunder-God: D_: JANE I AM CRYING. I AM LEAVING!

Jane_Foster: No Thor Sweetie no.. gosh

**Thunder_God/Has logged out**

**Jane_Foster/Has logged out**

132Pepper231: Well that was awkward...

I-Am-Iron-Man: Imagine how we will be.

132Pepper231: Normal, like usual you will go to a conference do something stupid bring up this and all will be forgiven.

I-Am-Iron-Man: NO WAY! This is Parker. Me VS Parker this is torture Pepper!

132Pepper231: Vegas... jus sayin.

I-Am-Iron-Man: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

**I-Am-Iron-Man/Has logged out**

**132Pepper231/Has logged out**

Black-Widow: So Parker... (;

Peter953: Oh look at the time I should go...

**Peter953/Has logged out**

Black-Widow: The Hell?

Arrowz-Rox: You do relies your reputation to kill everything you sleep with does slip past mouth to ear right?

Black-Widow: Can it bird boy.

Arrowz-Rox: SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

Black-Widow: Okay.

**Black-Widow/Is hunting Clint**

Arrowz-Rox.. Ohhh shhhhhh

**Arrowz-Rox/Has been thrown from a window please stand by**


	14. Heirs and Interruption

**I-Am-Iron-Man - **Tony Stark

**Captain ****- **Captain America

**Doctor - **Bruce Banner

**Thunder-God -** Thor

**Black-Widow -** Natasha Romanoff

**Arrowz-Rox - **Clint Barton

**God-of-Humanz - **Loki

**I-Am-Fury - **Nick Fury

**132Pepper231 -**Pepper

**Jane_Foster - **Jane Foster

**Peter953-** Spiderman/Peter Parker

12. Heirs and Interruption

I-Am-Iron-Man/Has logged in

God-of-Humanz/Has logged in

**I-Am-Iron-Man: **Hey Loki my man I have a question.

**God-of-Humanz: **What is it Tony?

**I-Am-Iron-Man: **So What is this I hear about a little black haired girl claiming to be your daughter.

Thunder-God/Has logged in

Jane_Foster/Has logged in

**God-of-Humanz: **It is simple. I'm freakin' hot.

**Thunder-God: **LOKI IS A MAN WHO LIKES A LOT OF LADIES!

**Jane_Foster: **Loki is a MANWHORE!

**I-Am-Iron-Man: **Man Loki I was a man whore and I never made that mistake.

**God-of-Humanz: **Making a tiny heir is never a mistake.

**Jane_Foster: **I have gained respect for you Loki.

**God-of-Humanz: **Want to make another heir?

**Jane_Foster:** And there it goes...

**Thunder-God:** LOKI YOU KNOW JANE IS MY MID GUARDIAN!

**God-of-Humanz:** Your point?

**I-Am-Iron-Man:** Ladies, ladies you're both beautiful, Now Loki about this girl.

**God-of-Humanz:** Yes? what about her?

**I-Am-Iron-Man:** What's going to happen to her?

**God-of-Humanz: **She will be raised as a princess...and to want what I want

**Jane_Foster:** Which is?

**Thunder-God: **ME DEAD?!

**God-of-Humanz:** Good job, Thor you win... -_-

**Thunder-God: **I WIN!

**i-aM-iRON-mAN: **Sibling rilverry.. always beautiful.

What the happened to my username?

**tHunDEr_gOd:** I HAVE NO IDEA MAN OF IRON!

**Peter953:** HAHA! You've been hacked lozers!

**i-aM-iRON-mAN: **Oh my... Parker what the he**?

**gOD-Of-huMNAZ:** Fu**n' Parker

******CaPTaiN:** The h**l Parker..

**DOCtOr:** Yeah fu** you Parker.

**aRroWZ-Rox:** F**kin Parker ruining everything.

**Peter953:** Wha? You guys didn't even show up in the chat room... I don't...

**i-aM-iRON-mAN: **We're Avengers, everything we do is convent and, if you think about it, doesn't make sense.

And you suck.

_All Avengers leave the room except Parker.. because he's not an Avenger... and sucks.._

**Parker953:** I really hate you guys..

_I-Am-Iron-Man banns Parker953 from chatroom_


End file.
